bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil
BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil is the fourth BIONICLE Legends book and came out 2006. Story These events take place roughly 7000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends. Vezok and Hakann raid a Toa Fortress for a treasure rumored to be inside (or, more accurately, Vezok raids it while Hakann is left to fight off the guards). Vezok finds that the treasure is a tablet called the Makoki stone, and that the tablet is covered with hidden writing concerning the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vezok takes the stone, but the two thieves are caught and forcibly recruited into the Dark Hunters by Ancient (joining the other four future Piraka), who take the Makoki stone for themselves. These events take place roughly 5000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends. Zaktan leads the future Piraka (minus Avak) in a plot to overthrow "The Shadowed One", but are caught. When The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan with his disintegration vision, Zaktan surprises everyone (including himself) by surviving as a mass of Protodites. These events take place roughly 4000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends. Reidak, Vezok, and Avak free the Kanohi Dragon from its icy prison, letting it loose on Metru Nui. They then go to Turaga Dume offering the Hunter's "protection". Dume refuses, but just as Vezok tries to kill him, Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and the rest of their team intervene. The Hunters leave to try again later, while the Toa fight off the Kanohi Dragon. The Toa finally defeat the dragon after a month, and have it deported to Roodaka's homeland, Xia. These events take place roughly 3000 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends. In the war between the Toa and the Dark Hunters, Hakann watches Nidhiki betray the Toa and he catches Lhikan overhearing the betrayal. In an attempt to ensure his own freedom, Hakann offers a deal: Lhikan could have the Makoki stone back if he allows the defeated Hunters to go free. Knowing that his fellow Toa gave their lives to protect the stone, he agrees - with the condition that the Hunters take Nidhiki with them. Six months later, "The Shadowed One" has the stone stolen back, split into six, and auctioned off to the Brotherhood of Makuta, he also has Roodaka mutate Nidhiki, dooming him to a lifetime with the Hunters. These events take place roughly 250 years before the events of BIONICLE Legends. Zaktan, Thok, and Reidak are protecting a base in the war against the Brotherhood. After Roodaka tips them off that the base used to belong to the Brotherhood, Zaktan investigates and discovers an entire record of the Great Cataclysm. After getting over the shock of the depth and evil of the Brotherhood of Makuta's plans, Zaktan vows to make himself become part of them. These events take places roughly 1 month before the events of BIONICLE Legends. The Piraka had escaped the Dark Hunters and learning about the rumors about Takanuva, the Toa of Light defeating Makuta, they decide to raid his lair. Hakann found a odd-looking spear and accidentally aimed it at Vezok. Suddenly, the spear fired an energy burst, splitting Vezok in two- himself and a mysterious grey Skakdi. When Thok saw the words "Spear of Fusion" grafted on the weapon, he called the being Vezon, the Matoran word for double, who took up that name. Vezok roared and fought Vezon for the spear. Zaktan came in between them when they suddenly learned about the Mask of Life. Then, a Mana Ko attacked the Piraka, forcing them to escape to the island above, Mata Nui. There, they found six Toa Canisters on the mountainside. Strangely, Vezon was gone. Using the canisters, the Piraka made their journey to Voya Nui. Characters *The Piraka *The Toa Mangai *Turaga Dume *Roodaka *Dark Hunters **"The Shadowed One" **Lariska **"Ancient" **"Gladiator" **"Darkness" **"Prototype" *Unknown Toa of Plantlife *Manas *Mana Ko Category:2006 fi:BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil Category:Books